Yuki
"I am the cry of a slaughtered people, there will be no mercy - you shall all die.. yet I will not make it an easy death.. I will see you suffer before I bury you under the corpses of all you hold dear..". Yuki is a panduro revenant who has come into conflict with the group on several occassions when they have stood in the way of her schemes for vengeance against the living. History Yuki was born into the Panduro Empire 520 years ago, the daughter of a loving father and mother she would grow into a strong, confident woman who often played pranks on her peers but was also an eager learner who impressed those around her with her knowledge. Then at the age of twenty everything changed as Yuki experienced death - alongside thousands of her people, a terrible massacre was unleashed upon the Panduro Empire by an invading force from outside the galaxy, which swept over their home-world like a plague and caused the once proud empire to be driven to near-extinction in mere moments. A victim of violent death, Yuki's soul struggled in the afterlife and refused to pass on - this caught the attention of the Elemental Lord of Death, who transformed her into a revenant, impressed by her will to survive. Trapped in a new existence as an etheral being Yuki wandered aimless around her devastated home-world, then later the rest of space - seeing her people near-extinct and other races flourishing Yuki grew vengeful and struck out at the living world. Yuki began by hunting down and massacring many of her own people, declaring them traitors simply for surviving and her name became a ghost story told around campfires by the few Panduros that managed to escape. After massacring her own people Yuki flew across the stars and began to attack other worlds, seeing all living beings as guilty of the crime of existing she would mercilessly hound them and kill them without remorse: eventually Yuki's actions would attract the attention of the Stargazers and the stage was set for the first confrontation between the universal protectors and the wrathful spirit. Personality Yuki is a vengeful spirit born from a violent death, she seeks to exact unjust vengeance upon all the living and is an extremely cruel and vicious entity as a result that exists not only to destroy life but also the very hope necessary to sustain it. Appearance Yuki appears as a strikingly beautiful humanoid panda dressed in a kimono with her hair tied in a bun, the kimono sports a decorative samurai-sword on the belt and her paw-like feet are held in a pair of straw sandals: due to being ethereal her form tends to be slightly transparent, in the manner of a ghost. Powers / Abilities *'Ethereal-Existence' (Yuki tends to exist as a ghostlike being, unable to be touched (intangible) and able to become invisible at will - when she is attacking however she becomes semisolid and can be weakened in this form) *'Ethereal-Control' (Yuki can control the Etheral Substance that makes up her body so as to form semisolid weaponry (usually in the form of a samurai sword) ) *'Death-Affinity' (Yuki can "see" the souls of the recently deceased and make contact with them, she can "home-in" on burial-sites and grows stronger via contact with any area where a recent death has occured, she can accurately predict when and where a person may die, she can also "see" how a person died and can rot away living things with a thought - she can also transform others into zombie-like creatures) *'Immortality' (Yuki is undead, she may be weakened to the point she can no longer attack and reverts back to her Ethereal State but is completely immune to actual death (having already died many centuries ago) ) Battle Stats (the following stats are compared to an average Panduro and applies to her semisolid state) *Agility: 6 *Speed: 6 *Strength: 4 *Endurance: Infinite *Willpower: 10 Category:Betwixt Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Level 6 characters